Kenshin's Thoughts
by Quatre the Kitsune
Summary: Just Kenshins thoughts. I'm bad with summerys okay?!


Kitsune: Yeh, I was bored. ;_;   
  
Kenshin: My thoughts dont go along that line ya know, de gozaru yo.  
  
Kitsune: It's my fic, I get to do whatever I want. Ne way, This is a fic on Kenshin's thoughts when he made his vow a year ago.......  
  
Jenshin: It's in Kenshins POV.  
  
Sano: Kitsune doesnt own RK.  
  
~~Kenshin's thoughts~~  
  
Okay, it's been one year since I made that vow. Yep, and after that it's been like a merry-go-round. It's the same thing over and over and over again. I go in some town and either people run away and the sight of me, some thugs want my head, or some perv thinks that i'm a girl. Right now, though, i'm in some resturant with an old hitokiri perv. And he is like, what, 60 years old?? How I met him? Well some thugs were going to fight me and this geezer fought them instead. He thought I was a girl, how nice of him.  
  
Well, he found out I was a guy and a hitokiri and invited me to a resturant so we could talk. I didnt know if I should follow him and talk or if I should run away in fear if he was gay. But, as luck had it, he draged me to the resturant and now in here. And he wont stop talking.  
  
I wonder if he would notice if I left. Oh great, he's drunk. Okay, I'm here in a room sitting here like there is nothing on my mind with a drunkard. Someone up there hates me. I wonder if he notices that i'm not really listening and that staring at the wall in front of me. I just noticed that i'm thinking to myself, is that normal?  
  
I just remembered a song from somwhere.  
  
'Im not crazy, Im just a little unwell,  
  
I know, right now you cant tell,  
  
but stay a while and maybe then youll see,  
  
a differant side of me,  
  
Im not crazy, Im just a little impaired,  
  
I know, right now you dont care,  
  
but soon enough your gunna think of me,  
  
And how I used to be,' (A/N: Sorry, I'm just listening to this on the radio right now.)  
  
Hn, he still doesnt notice that i'm not listening. He is now pulling out a necklace. OOOOooooooo shiney...... The necklace goes back and forth and back and forth and back and forth....... shiney.... oh great, now he's telling me how he got the necklace.  
  
Old man: It started when I was two years old......  
  
Yes, let me tell the story for you, my way. When you where two years old your mama gave you the necklace that you gave her for her birthday a month ago. But you were too dumb to notice that it was the same one. Then she told you to get the heck outta her house because you talk WAY too much. And here you are now. An unmarried homeless hitokiri bum that is, like, 60 years old.  
  
Mental Note to Self: Learn how to sleep with eyes open.  
  
Oh man, he's talking how many women he slept with...... I'M 18!!! I DONT CARE!!! YOU HEAR THAT!!! ugh.....he's SOOOOOOOOOOOOO boring. ;_; leave me ALONE!!! I wonder if you could die from too much sake? HE.WONT.STOP.TALKING. Gooooo to sleep, gooooo to sleep. The necklace is still on the table. I wonder if I could take it once he passes out.  
  
MUST.RESIST.URGE.TO.BREAK.VOW. If I killed a rabbit and ate it would it count as murder? This guy talks weird. He says 'de gozaru yo' at the end of every sentence. I wonder if I should take that habit, I chould get the trust of people much more easier. This guy needs a comercial break. He's been talking for 3 hours strait. Maybe I'll just count things to feed my bordom. (a/n: Hey, I do that too! ^_^) 1 sake bottle, 2 sake bottle, 3 sake bottle, 4 sake bottle, 5 sake bottle, 6 sake bottle, 7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,17,19,20,7,89,48,8,48,84,02,49,9,894,9032,94784382,4843974373874732934 34437874926792-74829769827526976278639-7594876462756178617869547094-784705748297549 82 sake bottle. wait. huh? o_O I'm lost.   
  
I'm getting sleepy. Good. He's asleep. Okay. Now. Too my 'To Do List'  
  
~TO DO LIST~  
  
1. take necklace once the perv is beaten uncon.... er... I mean 'ASLEEP'  
  
2. learn how to sleep with eyes open  
  
3. avoid counting things  
  
4. find out if you could die from drinking sake too much.  
  
5. avoid drunkards that are Bi  
  
6. Find out a way too stop looking femmy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitsune: done!  
  
Sano: R&R pwease?! 


End file.
